We Need Our Archive Back
by RabbitTail123
Summary: The aechive has really gone down hill this past year. Read about how we can save our archive before its to late. Select Your Position.


Okay seriously guys, this archive has gone down hill the past year! I mean the archive is filled with underage people! Just like DorkAndProudOfIt said. And I know there are 11-12 year olds here but they actually write good! I mean I've seen 9-10 year olds here. Another thing as I noticed the "Stealing Stories" act a lot of people reviewed it but when an actual story comes up...NO ONE REVIEWS! I mean "CallMeSky" for instance she has a lot of Alvin and the Chipmunks Story and no one reviews it. Like "Secrets The Stay: Book 3" only 4 people reviewed it and one of them is the author itself.

* * *

><p>I agree with DorkAndProudOfIt:<br>Sadly, I have noticed that the AatC archive has _really _gone downhill. Is it due to inexperienced authors? Actually, no. Is it due to all the little author's notes instead of stories which are against FF rules? Partially. But the main thing is, **we aren't a community anymore. **And why aren't we? Almost every author here tries their best to post really good stories with amazing plots, perfect grammar, little to no mistakes, and how many reviews do they get? 1 or 2. Sometimes even zero. Now it's all about the popularity, not about becoming friends and sharing Alvin and the Chipmunks stories. If you look at the Septimus Heap archive, for instance, they have no problems. You write your story, get reviews and favourites, and suddenly people want you to update. Here? You post a good story, get maybe one favourite and no reviews. You post a story that needs some work and you get flamed. It's sad. One thing in particular, the reviews! Now, when people review, it's just "Great! Update soon!" No one's giving proof that they a.) read the story or b.) actually care. Sometimes people just review to be known. Also, if someone makes mistakes, **help them, don't turn away and maybe send them a mean review. **I make tons of mistakes, and so do you, so you deserve help. And also, here in the AatC archive, I find that there are tons of underage people. I know I am one, but at least I write like a 13 or 14 year old, which technically if I hadn't given out my age people would've thought that I was old enough. But that's not the problem. The underage people don't write like they're 13 or 14, and they get all the popularity. My friends tell my I write good, but compared to these underage writers I feel extremely unknown! Please add this to your profile (edit it, to make is slightly personal) if you want the old, at least 12-and-over archive back, where stories were reviewed **truthfully**, and not just for the **popularity. **Thank you.

* * *

><p>So I agree with her. The archive is REALLY bad. I mean... a lot of our authors are gone or not active... like "ChipmunksChipettes4Ever" She's been gone for almost a year with no story since october, thats sad. "DorkAndProudOfIt" she's gone but maybe its the fact that the archive is bad.<p>

Now what else I noticed is no one seems to update or publish a story anymore, back in the day the AatC archive had stories uploaded 247 and everyday there would be a new section of stories_Now there is just the same stories for 3 days straight. I mean HELLO what happen to our archive?

So we need it back and what I thought would help is having a few people in charge of this archive... but **The Administrators Of The Site **would still be in charge of this archive, but no one would care.

I was thinking we could do what America does and vote for a president and make laws. So whoever wants to run for president review, and I'll pick 3 nominees. After they are chosen we will have a vote for president of AatC. This person will be in charge, and if he/she doen't see something you don't like then, well kudos to you.

The first people who review and say "I'm running for President" will be the nominees. But don't worry yet. We need a judge, a AatC police enforcement, and a few "Law Makers" so if your interested then sign up.

The judge will be someone who tells you your punishment if you have broke the "Law Makers" laws. And you will be punished from the AatC archive by the Judge. First the Judge PMs you saying you broke the law. And you get the idea.

Polices tell the Law makers you broke there rules.

Law Makers make Laws.

You know what else I noticed? This Archive is FOR CARTOON CHIPMUNKS ONLY! Not for the CGI ones. If your going to write a story for CGI chipmunks go to MoviesAlvin and the Chipmunks. THATS FOR THE CGI CHIPMUNKS! And honestly that archive seems to have no bumps in the road. So GOODBYE CGI writers on the Cartoon Chipmunks Archive!

Anyway this process will take about 1 year so we can get our archive back together. The President will handle it from there...

Thabkyou for your time

~RabbitTail123

This will be taken down after the 4th update...


End file.
